When The Day met the night
by Not-Your-Stereotypical-Blonde
Summary: Based on the song. AU. For Garfeild Logan its a typical day, For Racheal Roth its a new day. But one phone call in the same brings them toghether in ways they wouldn't expect. Used to be a story but now its a oneshot. I'm sorry!


It was a typical day for Garfield Logan he was walking to school; he had heard there would be a new girl today. He briefly wondered what she would be like. Would she be a cheerleader, Goth, nerd, skater, drama, popular? He had no Idea but he was going to find out soon.

I t was Rachael Roth's first day at her new school in Jump city, Which would of seemed peculiar for some people seeing as it was the middle of July. In some ways Rachael was happy to be back here, she would see her childhood friends Jennifer, Kory and Karen. But she was also scared what if they don't remember her? Cursing and mumbling to herself she kicked a stone. It bounded of the edge of the pavement before coming to rest on the opposite side of the road. 'Figures,' she thought 'even the rocks don't like me'.

She saw a pair of converse walk past the rock she had just kicked and saw the most handsome guy she had ever seen in her life. He had sandy blonde hair that was shaggy and ruffled. His eyes were a piercing emerald and he had soft features. Even from across the road Rachael could see the kind aura he radiated. And even though she hadn't said a word to him and he hadn't even said a word to her. She felt something tweak at her heart. She didn't believe in it before but she knew this was love at first sight.

Realising she was staring at the guy like an idiot she recomposed herself and kept on walking. As she grew closer to the school she realised that it was gorgeous weather. There wasn't a single cloud in sight and the sun wasn't so hot that she felt the need to tip ice down her shirt. All was golden in the sky.

* * *

><p>Garfield was still thinking about what type of clique the new girl would fit into. Along the way his thoughts had strayed on to the path of what she might look like. He stopped for a second to regain himself as he sauntered down the road to school. Everything was golden in the sky.<p>

Suddenly a bright light being shined in his eyes and momentarily blinded him. As he looked around for the source he saw a girl standing on the opposite side of the road. She was the prettiest girl Gar had seen. She had long black hair and amethyst eyes that caught the sunlight and sparkled. Garfield quickly came to the realisation that the girl over the road was the new girl.

Making a quick snap decision Garfield was going to go say hello when…. "Pick up your phone…. DUDE YOUR PHONE IS RINGING! PICK IT UP! **DUDE PICK UP YOUR PHONE!" **Garfield looked momentarily cursed himself for picking such an obnoxious ring tone, especially when the girl from earlier looked over to see what had been going on. He hesitantly picked up his phone and the girl turned around and kept on walking. "What?" He, rather agitatedly, questioned the person down the other end of the phone" Garfield" the voice down the other end of the phone was sobbing. Gar stopped dead sensing he was about to receive terrible news "Mum? What's wrong?" he desperately clutched the phone to his ear. "Garfield this will be had for you to take in but I want you to listen. Your father was at a business meeting you know the big corporate one with Mr Roth, Mrs Stone, Mr and Mrs Grayson and Mr and Mrs Anders? Well they were half way toward bonding all the companies to create that massive empire and then suddenly, these men with guns burst in the room and" By this time Garfield was having a hard time understanding what his mother was saying and wouldn't of been able to hear anyway because the phone had slipped out of his hand and he was running to the one place he ever felt safe, jump city gardens.

* * *

><p>"Rachael I'm so sorry I…" <strong>*Smash*. <strong> Out of anger Rachael threw her phone on the pavement of Jump city Garden. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her Dad was dead. Never again would he come home and tell her that he loved her and present her with gorgeous dresses telling her he had planned a surprise Ball for her birthday or that he had a 'little something' that often turned out to be a new car or a phone and once even a vacation to Hawaii. She sat down under her favourite spot, under the green umbrella trees, from when she was younger. She took out a thermos flask and took a sip from it wincing slightly as the burning liquid made its way down her throat.

* * *

><p>Garfield was angry when he got to Jump city gardens. Not only had he just found out his father was murdered, but some drunkard was sitting under his favourite umbrella tree sipping whatever from their flask. Blood boiling Garfield went over to the person, whose face was obstructed from his view due to the hood they were wearing. "What are you doing in my place?" Garfield stormily questioned the person under the tree, knowing full well he was being rude, but to upset to care.<p>

"Excuse me?" The person sitting under the tree spoke in a smooth melodious voice leaving the impression it was a girl. Now Garfield had been brought up to be chivalrous to all women be they old or young, so this made him pause for a bit but not before he realised he was still angry. "I said you're in my place!" The girl flinched at his anger causing her hood to fall back off her head. Garfield felt ashamed when he saw that it was the girl he had seen before, only now she had tear stains on her face and fear and tears in her eyes. "Sorry," He apologised "I'm just having a rough time". His anger and guilt subsided to sadness and he sat down next to the girl "I'm Garfield "He introduced himself "Rachael" The girl replied. They sat there for a while until Garfield pointed to her flask and said "mind if I have some?" to which she nodded. Garfield took a swig of whatever was inside the flask… before spitting it out and exclaiming "What is this?" looking at his astounded expression Rachael laughed and replied "Tea" "oh" Garfield rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

* * *

><p>Rachael noticed how dejected Garfield looked almost like he was barely holding on. She gazed at him, when Garfield looked over she caught his gaze and mustered all the kindness and warmth she had and put it into her eyes.<p>

Garfield brightened considerably at this, So he said, "Would it be all right if we just sat and talked for a little while if in exchange for your time I give you this smile?" Rachael was almost caught off guard by how poetic what he said was. So she replied "That's okay" inwardly she thought 'As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart or leave me all alone in the summer.' Seeming to realise this Garfield smiled warmly at her.

"So why are you here?" Garfield asked her. "I just found out my father is…"Rachael trailed off, Garfield seemed to understand this and nodded before telling her "Yeah mine too". Tears started to pour down Rachael's face, she felt so weak.

* * *

><p>When Garfield saw that Rachael was crying silently he had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her, she looked beautiful. He realised he was just hanging about but he'd fallen in love. And he didn't know how or why but he realised he couldn't get out… and looking down a Rachael he knew wouldn't want to.<p>

Rachel looked up at him and said "we'd better get going. It's my first day of school and I don't want to get in too much trouble." Garfield nodded his head and helped her up. As they walked to school they aimlessly chattered together.

"The weathers nice isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"All is golden in the Sky"

**I quite like this story but I want to know if you guys would want to keep reading it or should I leave it as a one-shot? Review please oh and Also I don't own Teen Titans or any of their Alternate aspects on them. I didn't want to put that at the beginning because I felt that would ruin the story. I seriously love this song it's not usually my style but its so amazing I can't help it! Right now I'm Kind of hyper cause I had like 10 cans of coke just to be able to write this. But seriously this song I good I was listening to it and then I was just likes "OMG! I REALLY HAVE TO DO A FIC ON THIS SONG!" so yeah… hope you like it. xxxxxx **

**p.s here's your virtual cookie for being amazing! Xx**


End file.
